The Littlest Winchester
by winchesterbitch
Summary: A/U Ellen's Neice Jasmyne age 26 has hunted for years with her daddy. after he dies she runs into her longtime crush John Winchester, they hook up and she has a baby..John dies. What happens when Dean and Sam Find out that they have a 5 year old sibling?
1. Chapter 1

**The Littlest Winchester**

**A/U: Ellen's Neice Jasmyne Harvelle a second generation hunter met John Winchester 8 years ago(pre-series) while she was hunting with her father, 3 years later(s.1) they meet up again when she is 26(yes same age as dean), they had a brief romance that resulted in a child. She Knows that John is dead and knows about Sam and Dean, However john Died before getting to meet his now 5 year old son Deacon Winchester.**

**Flashback 2005**

**Jasmyne was on her first solo hunt since her father had died a month before, Aunt Ellen had begged her not to go but she didn't listen, she was a hunter's daughter and always would be. She was hunting a werewolf in Rockland, Maine, she'd rented out an apartment for the month and would be leaving as soon as she killed the thing. Once she was done researching she headed out to the park and wandered around using herself as bait, what she didn't know was that another hunter was on the case, John Winchester was there, She'd met John and his son Dean about three years before when she and her father helped them on a hunt, she had to admit she had kind of a crush on the older hunter...who wouldn't? The man was like sex on legs. She didn't know that John was anywhere near Maine, until he shot the werewolf before she could even get a shot off, problem was she was distracted and hadn't noticed the creature coming for her, so she was a little stunned when it fell to the ground and she could see the man of her dreams standing behind it.**

**John smiled as he put his gun away "Hello Jasmyne" She blinked and then smiled back "John Winchester...you look...well I'm definitely glad you showed up." She shivered slightly as the man or god in her mind put his arm around her shoulders "You were a little sloppy tonight kid" She sighed and nodded "Yeah I know. I was nervous and a little distracted" He smiled walking her out of the park "first time your dad's let you hunt alone?" **

**Jasmyne frowned as a tear slipped down her cheek "he was killed...about a month ago" he pulled her close giving her a gentle hug "I'm sorry Jasmyne. What got him?" Laying her head against his shoulder she sighed "It was a Wendigo. He was trying to protect me but it got him first, I managed to get the bastard with my flare gun and killed it but it was too late for him. I called Bobby Singer and he helped me get the body back to the roadhouse, we salted and burned it there. After that I stayed with Aunt Ellen, she was so pissed when I decided to start hunting again." John smiled slightly "I don't think you're ready to be hunting yet sweetheart" She just shook her head "Its all I know John" he place a gentle hand on her cheek "Jasmyne calm down. How about I give you some training and get you ready for your next hunt? Let you brush up on some things" Jasmyne just looked at him surprised but she nodded "Alright. You can stay with me. I have an extra room" those were the words she said but she was thinking that he didn't have to stay in the spare room her bed was big enough for the two of them,he nodded "Sure, lead the way" John Winchester followed her back to the small apartment and looked around when they got inside, it looked like most of his motel rooms with articles and lore all over the walls. As he was looking around Jasmyne gently grabbed his hand and kissed him.**

**He was surprised at first but didn't push her away, instead he deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominace. John the picked the small girl up into his arms and carried her towards her bedroom, they broke the kiss only to slowly pull eachother's clothes off before falling back onto the bed. Jasmyne had always thought that sex with John would be quick and frenzied but John Winchester took his time when it came to lovemaking, he hit all the right spots and brought her to orgasm multiple times in one session, Afterwards he didn't take off like other guys she'd been with, John Winchester despite how hard and Jaded he'd become, he was a cuddler.**

**2 weeks Later:**

**John laughed as Jasmyne attacked during a hand to hand lesson that once again ended up with them naked, he just looked at her brushing some hair out of her eyes "you know...you're never going to be ready if we keep ending up like this" she grinned a little and kissed him "doesn't matter...you'll protect me won't you John?" he smiled and nodded "damn right I will Baby".**

**A Few months Later...**

**She eventually did get back on her feet with the training and hunted for a few months with John, they worked well together and had eachother's backs, however Dean and Sam were looking for him and he'd need to go soon. One night after a routine Salt and Burn as John was taking her back to her place he broke the news to her "Jasmyne...Baby...I have to go." She looked at him Sadly "why?" he frowned "The boys are in trouble. They need me" she nodded slightly and didn't take her blue eyes from his whiskey colored ones "I could come back you up" He shook his head "That's out of the question baby. The boys would never understand us being together. Especially Dean" Jasmyne looked away from him "you mean because he had a thing for me?" the man nodded and leaned in to kiss her softly "yes. That and he figured I'd never be able to feel anything for anyone other than his mother ever again...but little girl I don't know how you did it...but these past few months with you...you made me feel alive again and I'll never forget that" she just looked at him "What about the Baby John? What about our baby? Are you just going to leave us so we'll never see you again?" he sighed "No. Jasmyne I'm just going to get Sam and Dean. And Then i'll come back. I promise." she nodded though somehow she knew that this was goodbye "does it have to be now? Could you stay until morning?" He smiled and kissed her again "I'll stay until Morning" they both went upstairs to settle in for the night, a marathon of goodbye sex and kisses later and John was on his way....Jasmyne never saw him again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In my world Ellen still has the Roadhouse and Jo Doesn't exist...well that's not true she does but she's just not in this story. Now some may say I made dean too "soft" or whatever in this scene I'm just not into the whole Dean's a Dick thing. So I softened him up a bit.**

**2009:**

**Jasmyne and her now five year old son Deacon Robert Winchester, came rolling into town in her suped up '67 Mustang convertible, heading straight for the roadhouse...Yes Jasmyne and Deacon were coming home.**

**Ellen smiled as she saw her neice and great-nephew heading into the place, Deacon was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt, flannel button up and a black leather coat, The dark haired boy looked up at Ellen and Grinned "Auntie ELL!!!!" Ellen came out from behind the bar and picked him up "Deacon look at you. You look more and more like your daddy everyday" The little boy smiled and hugged Ellen "I'ma be a hunter like my daddy when I get big. Momma said I could" the older woman looked over at her neice "Jasmyne Marie Harvelle why would you want this boy to be a hunter? Its Dangerous and you know it" Jasmyne sighed "its just what he wants to be this week. Next week he'll want to be an astronaut or something. Relax Aunt Ellen" Ellen shook her head as she gave Deacon a kiss on the cheek "I feel I should warn you, Sam and Dean are on their way here. If you're not ready for them to know about you and John then I suggest you make yourself and Deacon Scarce" Deacon frowned "Sam and Dean...they're my big brothers right?" Jasmyne nodded "Yeah baby. But Auntie Ell is right...they can't meet you right now. Not until I talk to them and tell them about you" Deacon frowned a little "I gotta go back to Uncle Bobby's?" Ellen shook her head "No you don't peanut. Just go on and watch Television alright" The boy giggled as he was put down and ran off into one of the back rooms to watch TV.**

"**Well Jasmyne...how are you going to ease them into this" Jasmyne sighed and shook her head "I don't know Aunt Ellen. I don't think I can...I think I just have to be Honest with them...and maybe talk to Dean alone first...try to explain things" Ellen shook her head "Dean is in love with you, you do know that right?" the girl nodded "yes Aunt Ellen...I know...but I was in Love with John. I couldn't help that its just the way things were. Dean's a good man..he's sweet and kind and he deserves someone alot better than me" Ellen gently placed a hand on her neice's cheek "Sweetheart...no that's not what I meant. You deserve the best. And maybe at the time you were with John he was what was best for you. I know he cared alot about you. I'm just sorry that in the end he broke your heart, I know he wouldn't have wanted to that's not John's style, but he willingly made a Deal with a Demon..." The girl narrowed her eyes "To Save His Son! Aunt Ellen I don't fault John for that. He was trying to do what he thought was best for his son. If that stuff never happened...If He hadn't have made the Deal and Dean Died...he'd be lost...empty. That's what would have broke my heart. I'm Proud to get to say that John Winchester loved me even if only for a short time. And He gave me the best gift ever...John's with me all the time Aunt Ellen...I just have to look at Deacon and I see him" she wiped her tears away and looked to Ellen "when are the boys supposed to be here?" her question was answered as the door opened and in strolled the Winchester boys. Taking a deep Breath Jasmyne turned to face them and smiled softly, Dean noticed right away that the smile didn't reach her eyes like it used to but didn't mention it he just walked over and gave her a hug "Hey Beautiful" she hugged him back tightly "Hey Dean" glancing over to Sam she smiled "Hi Sammy" Sam smiled back and gave a little wave before Jasmyne turned back to the older Winchester "Dean...I need to talk to you and your brother its real important...but I want to talk to you alone first."**

**As they reached the outside Dean quickly grabbed her and planted a soft kiss on her lips, Jasmyne pulled away as tears started to fall "What? Jas...What's wrong? It was just a kiss...It..." she looked up frowning a little "don't say it meant nothing Dean Winchester, because to you it did" her perked a brow and wiped her tears away "C'mon Jas why won't you just give me a chance?" she sighed and looked down "I have a son Dean" he nodded "yeah so that doesn't mean you can't date" she swallowed hard and gently took his hand in hers "This is going to hurt you alot Dean...but just keep in mind that noone wanted to hurt you intentionally" he frowned "What're you saying?" biting her lip Jasmyne moved away from him "My son's name is Deacon Robert Winchester...he's five" his eyes widened a moment before confusion set in "What is he sammy's or something?" she shook her head and speak softly a slight tremble to her voice as more tears came "John...he saved my life y'know" as hard as he tried Dean just couldn't shake the angry look "You Fucked my Father? You had a kid with my dad! That's..that's...that's...Fucking disgusting! What were you thinking?" still looking down not feeling worthy of looking at him "I loved your dad Dean. That's why I never gave you a chance. Because I always loved him. He and I were happy for the little while we were together.." he looked up realising suddenly what she was saying "Jesus...the last time you saw him was..." she nodded "Yeah when he went to find you and your brother" As much as he wanted to just hold the girl in front of him he felt betrayed, betrayed by her because she wouldn't love him...betrayed by his father because well just because dude his father wasn't supposed to get over his mom and fall in love again he just wasn't, he shook his head a little "That Bastard. Jas...I can't do this right now just tell Sammy I'll be back in a little while" Jasmyne stood there and watched as he peeled off in the impala...and yet another Winchester had walked out of her life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean drove as fast as he could away from the roadhouse until he found A stretch of abandoned road, He hadn't even realised that he was crying, his world seemed shattered and he had no answers and didn't know what to do. Getting out of the Impala he looked up at the sky and screamed until he was hoarse, he didn't know why...but he just screamed at his father for so many things, for making him and Sam hunt, for sleeping with Jasmyne when the older man knew how his son felt about her, For having a baby with her and then selling his soul to save him. Dean just Yelled wanting answers that would never come.**

**Meanwhile....**

**After Dean had left Jasmyne when back into the roadhouse to regale Sam with the truth, like Dean he was pissed off at first, but held back a little easier than his brother had. After a couple Beers Sam had clamed down enough to ask if he could see Deacon, Jasmyne shook her head "Not right now Sam...I want to wait until Dean comes back" The man nodded and got another beer "Dude its just so weird...I mean Dad has a five year old that he's never seen...and Dean's freaking out about it. You woulda thought you told him he was the father" Sam chuckled softly as Jasmyne just shook her head "Its not like that Sam. Your brother has feelings for me. So he feels betrayed...and rightfully so" "Yeah...I get that Jasmyne...Dude's totally in love with you its obvious. But...If you knew how Dean felt then why would you even entertain the notion of being with our dad?" he shuddered a little "its gross to even think that my father had sex you know" Jasmyne chuckled and nodded "yeah I get it. But the fact of the matter was I wasn't interested in Dean. I mean ofcourse he's hndsome and kind and he's got killer eyes. But Sammy...your Dad...I dunno there was something about him...I never could pinpoint what it was he was handsome like Dean...but there was this I dunno Confidence I guess that made him seem invincible or something that's the big thing that had me attracted to him." **

**DEAN ON ROAD:**

**He couldn't stop the tears or the anger but he kept raging on "YOU ABANDONED HER! YOU RUINED HER DAD! YOU'RE ALL ABOUT KEEPING YOUR FUCKING SECRETS WELL WHAT ABOUT DEACON HUH DAD? WHO'S SUPPOSED TO CLEAN UP THAT MESS ME AND SAMMY AS USUAL?" knowing he wasn't going to get and answers At all he just sighed and got back into the car "Stupid Bastard didn't know how good he had it" he mumbled as he slammed the Impala back into gear and took off back towards the roadhouse, something inside of him told him that he had to make everything alright for Jasmyne, If only he knew how, He loved her so much that it hurt sometimes, he didn't want to be mad at her this was Dad's fault, Dad knew better and he should have been the one to stop this all.**

**A/N:**

**OK I know its short but here's chapter 3. I have a challenge for you guys, Please feel free to give me suggestions for what else you'd like to see in this story. I'm considering a reappearace from John, now...shall I bring him back to life, have him Angelfied or just his spirit. Your feedback helps alot! Thanks!**

**Oh yeah....Dean and Sammy say thanks too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Dean finally got back to the roadhouse he was surprised to see Jasmyne still upset and Sammy trying to comfort her. The elder Winchester's heart broke as he watched his brother hugging Jasmyne "Dean will come around. He just needs to process everything" Sam pulled away when Dean cleared his throat "Dean! You're back!" The older man nodded "Yeah I'm back Sammy" Jasmyne walked over to Dean still crying softly "Dean..I'm so sorry Neither of us wanted to hurt you" He took a deep breath when she got close "I know you didn't Jas. But he knew how I felt about you, he should have stopped it. I don't blame you" She smiled slightly through her tears and touched his cheek "We thought you'd gotten over me Dean" The man shook his head "No Jas, He knew that I hadn't. And then he abandoned you when you were pregnant. I'd never have done that to you and I won't now." To say Jasmyne was shocked would be and understatement, she just stared at him "What are you saying Dean?" he shrugged "Sammy and me will help you with the little guy, if you'll have...I mean If you let us" Jasmyne nodded as she threw herself into Dean's arms hugging him as tight as she could "Thank you so much Dean" Dean shrugged "Its nothing. The Kid's our brother. He's a Winchester and Winchesters take care of eachother" Sam sat stunned but glad that Dean didn't shut down completely.**

**Ellen Cleared her throat softly "Jasmyne...Don't you think you should let the boys meet Deacon now?" she nodded and moved away from Dean then looked at both the older Winchester boys "Ready?" They nodded and followed her into the back "Deacon Sweetie there's a couple guys here that want to meet you" The boy turned and got up to go over to his mother "Is it Sam and Dean momma?" Jasmyne smiled and nodded "Yeah baby boy" Dean was stunned at how much the little boy looked like Sammy at that age, Sam smiled and knelt down so that he was at eye level with the kid "Hi Deacon, I'm Sam and the big dumb guy over there is Dean" Deacon giggled "Dean's not Dumb Sammy!" The eldest winchester nodded "Yeah Sammy. Dean's not Dumb" Deacon looked between them and then back to his mother "Am I gonna be big like Sammy and Dean when I grow up?" Jasmyne nodded "Yeah. You're gonna be tall baby. Maybe you'll even be as big as Sammy" The boy's eyes widened "I'ma be a GIANT!" Dean snickered "I believe the technical term is Sasquatch kiddo" The boy frowned "But I don't wanna be a Sakswotch Dean. I wanna Be Tall like Dean!" Sam Laughed "Dean's Short" The older man gave him a look "I'm 6'1" dude" Sam nodded a little "true...Which leaves....Deacon as the short one!"**

**Deacon just rolled his eyes "I'm Five Genius. I'm Asposed to be short!" Dean chuckled "Oh I do Love this kid" Sam didn't answer he just grabbed Deacon and started tickling him "So that's how it is huh? You and Dean ganging up on me?" The boy howled with laughter "S-Sammy....S-Stop...I'm Gonna Pee my pants!" As fast as sam had grabbed him he let him go again, Deacon took that chance to run over to Dean who picked him up and raced to the other side of the room, Deacon giggled and yelled at Sam "SUCKER! I GOT YOU!" Sam chuckled and got up looking at Jasmyne "Dean Finally got his Mini-Me. Does Deacon hit on every female he comes into contact with?" she nodded "Oh yeah. I definitely gave birth to a mini-dean" She smiled as she saw Deacon showing Dean a gun she had given him that used to be john's(unloaded ofcourse), Dean and Sam both recognised the gun but Deacon still had to tell Dean how it used to be Daddy's gun. Sam looked over at Jasmyne again "You're Training him?" it wasn't an accusation, she shook her head "No, not yet. But he wants to hunt"**

**A/N:**

**yes another short one. But I wanted some cute interation between the boys and Deacon. So hopefully I lived up to it.**

**Dean: I think you did good. Brainy Chicks are so hot.**

**Sam: Dean Shut up.**

**Dean: What? I was just sayin'**

**Sam: she's the author, don't hit on the author Dean.**

**Dean: Why not? She's single....I'm single....you are single right?**

**Me: yeah...**

**Dean: See we're both single so let me hit on her.**

**Sam: -Eye Rolls- you are such a Jerk.**

**Dean: yeah yeah bitch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Well We're Back Again....with Chapter 5...chock full of Fights...kisses...Kids...and....JOHN!**

**DEAN: I Love it when she does this**

**SAM: -Eye Rolls- would you give it up she's not going to sleep with you**

**DEAN: I'm Gunna Wear her Down!**

**ME: No Need! Take Me I'm Yours!**

**DEAN: -Smirks- See Sammy...**

**SAM: -Shakes his head- We Seriously can't be related.**

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

**After Deacon went to bed Everyone else gathered around one of the tables having a few drinks. Sam looked over at his brother who had his chair scooted close to Jasmyne's, the two of them talking softly seemingly lost in their own little world, Dean had his arm on the back of her chair and she didn't seem to mind him absently playing with her hair. Sam smiled slightly maybe something good besides Deacon could come out of the mess his father had made of things.**

**Finally Dean looked up at everyone though his hand never left Jasmyne's hair "I think we should call Missouri and see if maybe she can connect us with dad" Sam shook his head "Dean...no the man's dead just let it go" the elder man sighed "Sammy...we all deserve answers. Jas especially. We should totally do this" Jasmyne touched Dean's cheek "Dean...I understand why you want to do this, I do. But he's at peace now. There's no point in dragging him back here just to demand answers that he's too stubborn to give. He's with your mom now...We should just leave it that way" her voice trailed off as her tears started for what felt like the fiftieth time that week. Dean stopped talking and gently pulled her from her chair into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her, he spoke softly "I'm sorry Jas. I didn't think you'd get upset. Forgive me?" She nodded and just laid her head on his shoulder. Ellen looked over to Dean and smiled watching him comfort her neice "Actually I think Dean's right" Sam blinked hell must be freezing over because holy shit Dean's right? "What!?" the older woman looked to him "Hear me out before you get your panties all up in a twist. You boys still need closure and talkin' to him could help that. And Jasmyne Marie you need the courage to move on from John so you can give Deacon better than the hunter life that Sam and Dean had to live growing up, And if It takes John coming back and setting you free then I say we do it" Jasmyne nodded keeping her head laid against Dean's shoulder "You're right Aunt Ellen. We'll get ahold of Missouri and do a Seance." "There's no need for a Seance" A gruff voice rang out from the corner of the room, Jasmyne knew that voice anywhere "John?" The stranger moved out of the shadows and smiled softly "Yeah Baby its me" As she went to stand up to go over to him the room started to spin and she passed out, Dean had jumped up quickly to catch her.**

"**SON OF A BITCH!"**

**He lifted Jasmyne up and laid her on the pool table before turning Angry Jade eyes on the man that looked like his father, "You're not him. You're not my father" John rolled his eyes "Why must you always be so melodramatic Dean. Its me." Dean nodded and stalked over to the man punching him square in the jaw "You Son of a bitch. How could you abandon them like that? They Needed You!" John sighed "You and Sammy needed me Dean" The younger man shook his head "No Dad, we didn't. We would have been fine." Sam got up and grabbed his brother just as he was about to take another swing at the old man "Dean! Stop. Let dad explain" Dean glared "Explain? Why would he? Its classic John Winchester only telling us what he thinks we need to know." Dean didn't move until he heard Jasmyne stir on the pool table "Dean, Stop you'll wake Deacon" he looked at her and then walked back to the pool table to help her down "You should be pissed at him Jas. He abandoned you and little man" She nodded "I know Dean" she moved her hand up and gently caressed his stubbled cheek "He did what he had to do to protect his boys" Dean shook his head "We didn't need his protection. You and Deek did!" Jasmyne frowned and looked at John "I understand why you made the deal John, 'cos I'd do the sam for Deacon. But you didn't have to lie to me. I knew you wouldn't come back. You should have just made a clean break and not gotten my hopes up" John shook his head "Jasmyne...baby you've got it wrong. I had intended to come back to you. But After the Accident, Dean was dying and I knew Sammy needed him..." Dean growled, he was Seething "Don't you Fucking use me and Sam as an excuse Dad" Jasmyne gently touched Dean's chest and spoke softly "Dean, Sweetie please calm down" The man nodded and moved behind her as she faced his father again, slipping his arms protectively around her waist. The Action wasn't lost on Sam or John, the girl didn't push Dean away either she just looked at John "You're not a Spirit, or a Demon. So What are you John?" The man shrugged "That's not important right now" Dean Glared "Yes It is Dammit!" The man scrubbed a hand over his face then looked back to Jasmyne "Ask Castiel. As for the rest I never wanted to hurt any of you. Especially you Jasmyne. But Ellen's right, its time for you to move on from me. What we had was real, and everything I told you was the truth, you did make me feel alive again, I've never forgotten that. But now its time for you to start living again, And if Dean makes you feel that way then you have my blessing baby. For whatever its worth. Dean...Take care of your brothers and Jasmyne" Dean nodded still glaring in the direction of his father and holding Jasmyne tight to him "you know I will" John smiled and moved to kiss Jasmyne's cheek "Dean can Love you much better than I ever could" Jasmyne looked down "Thank you John...Would you like to meet Deacon?" he nodded "I'd like that very much" Jasmyne smiled and untangled herself from Dean's grasp "I'll go get him" she took a deep breath and went to the back to wake the boy up.**

"**Deek, wake up for a minute there's someone I want you to meet" The boy whined a little and allowed her to pick him up "Where's Dean momma?" she smiled "He's in the front baby" he nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth "S'mmy too?" she chuckled as she kissed his cheek "Yeah Sammy too baby" He nodded and laid his head on her shoulder "Kay" When she took him out front he immediately reached for Dean who took him without complaint and pulled his thumb from his mouth "You're too big to be sucking your thumb little dude" Deacon yawned and laid his head on Dean's shoulder "K Deanie" Dean ruffled his hair "Deek I want you too meet our dad" the boy looked up confused "But Momma said that he went to heaven" Dean nodded "yeah buddy he did. But he came back just to meet you" Deacon looked at John but kept his grip tight on Dean "Why are you all shiny and bright?" John smiled "Why do you think I am son?" Deacon thought about it a minute "You're him! You're the Angel! The one that cam when I was sic at the hostible..right?" John nodded "yeah son. That was me. I've been with you since you were born" Deacon nodded a little "You made me better then I couldn't see you no more. Momma said it was a dream." Jasmyne frowned "You're an Angel?" The man nodded "Yeah I am" Dean couldn't help but laugh "yeah right"**

**He whipped out his cell phoe and called Cas "hey Cas, yeah its me...Harvelle's Roadhouse...See you in a minute" Before Dean had even shut the phone Cas what there "What is it Dean?" The man nodded towards John "He says he's an Angel." Cas looked over to John "John Winchester A Guardian is not to be seen a Guardian..." John rolled his eyes "Guards. Yeah I know that Castiel. It was easier to show myself than to have the try to figure out why a Seance wouldn't work. Besides I think I'm entitled to meet my son at least once before I have to disappear" Cas nodded "Fine. You have met. Now you must get back to your post. The others are searching for Dean and Sam. Everyone will be in Danger if we linger here much longer, I Must leave" Dean stopped him "Wait! Can I have my damn necklace back ?" Cas shook his head "No" And with a flutter of wings Castiel was gone. John looked to the others "I'm sorry I have to go too" noone spoke, before anyone could even blink John Winchester was gone again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of this particular story. If you want me to do a sequel please feel free to let me know. I still have some Ideas for Deacon. But let me know or this will be the end of the Story of Deacon Winchester.**

**Ten Years Later...**

**Deacon was 15 now and finally allowed to go on hunts. He and his family had lived through the apocalypse, though Sammy stuck to his guns and said no to Lucifer he and Dean still had to put the serpent back into his cage, Dean finally gave in and said yes to Michael, After what seemed like an eternal battle Lucifer was back in the Pit and Michael hopped out of Dean's meatsuit leaving him a Vegetable. Dean had stayed in the hospital for 6 months, he'd missed Deacon's 6th birthday because of the damned Angels, for six months Sam and Jasmyne would take Deacon to visit Dean every day, and every day Dean just laid there, staring at a wall, not speaking not moving, the sight of the man Deacon thought of as his father was still something that haunted him every day. He always said the best day he'd ever had was the day that Dean finally snapped out of his daze and spoke to him again.**

**Flashback**

**Bobby had gone for Coffee leaving the boy with Dean, Deacon had just cuddled up on the bed with his surrogate father playing with the necklace that still sat around Dean's neck "Dean Come back Please...I miss you. You're my big brother and my Daddy. Wake up Please!" The boy started crying softly and that seemed to have done it, 6 months of Deacon crying and it finally got through to Dean, the little boy felt a hand rubbing his back gently and a raspy voice spoke to him "Don't cry Deek. I'm right here" The boy looked up with tears on his cheeks "Deanie?" Dean smiled and mussed Deacon's hair "I need some water buddy" Bobby had chosen that moment to come in and smiled seeing Dean alert and himself again "Good to see ya boy" Dean nodded "You too bobby, Can I get some water?" Bobby nodded and helped Dean drink some water, the younger man smiled "Where's sammy and Jas? How long have I been here? Are they ok?" Bobby chuckled and touched Dean's arm "Slow down son. They're Fine. Last I heard they were cleaning out a vamp nest in california. They should be on the way back. And You've been here for six months, the docs didn't think you'd come out of it" Dean nodded "I should call her Bobby" the older man shook his head "No son. I'll call them. Deacon..." the boy nodded rolling his eyes "I know. Stay with Dean. I'm not stupid" Bobby just shook his head as Dean looked over at the child "Mind your tone Deek" Deacon frowned and nodded before laying his head on Dean's shoulder as Bobby headed out to make his call "Yes Sir".**

**Bobby headed out of the hospital and dialled Sam "Hey bobby!" the older cleared his throat " Where are ya boy?" Sam frowned "We're on the way Bobby. Why? is something wrong with Dean?" Bobby could hear Jasmyne in the background asking about Dean and demanding answers, the old man smiled "he's back Sam. Snapped out of it today" when Sam told Jasmyne bobby could swear he heard the Impala speed up even more, obviously she was driving, she was a speed demon like Dean. Sam cleared his throat "we should be there in about four hours. Is he y'know..coherent?...I mean..." Bobby stopped him "He's still very much Dean." Sam let out a sigh of relief "Thank god for that" Bobby chuckled "I'm gonna get back before Deacon decides he wants Dean to run laps with him" Sam laughed softly "See ya soon Bobby" the man nodded "Goodbye Idjit" the older man hung up and headed back to the room and found Deacon regaling Dean with tales of everything he'd missed in the last six months, Bobby just watched quietly from the doorway, Dean's smile alone was enough to let the old hunter know that Dean Winchester had finally found true happiness, Its about damn tim too the kid deserved it.**

**End Flashback**

**Deacon was 15 and had been raised like a warrior, but he didn't mind, he'd always wanted to hunt. His little brother Johnny was different, he wasn't so much into the hunting as he was into learning about things, plus Johnny also insisted that he'd be the one to get the Impala from Dean, it was a constant battle over that car. Johnny was a Total Brainiac, he didn't necessarily want to be "Normal" because he knew he wasn't, just didn't want to hunt and that was actually Ok with his parents. Johnny at 8 years old knew what was in the dark and he did Train, his dad said it was only so he knew what to do if he ever needed to use it.**

**Dean and Jasmyne fell in love and got married(and had Johnny) when Deacon was 7. After the wedding Deacon started calling Dean "Dad", he said it was so that Johnny didn't get confused, truth of the matter was that Deacon looked at Dean as a father so his father Dean had become. Much like Dean, Deacon was a serious flirt and left many broken hearts from South Dakota to Michigan and back again. **

**Sammy had surprisingly fell in love with Jo and they had a daughter that he had named Mary-Katherine, Sadly before they could wed and after the baby was born Jo had succumbed to a rare blood disease and passed away. After he Death Sam and Mary-Katherine had moved in with Dean and his family and they'd been there ever since.**

**Bobby and Ellen were still a Kickin', had fully retired from hunting with the exception to the odd consult on tougher hunts. After Jo's Death Ellen sold the roadhouse and shockingly moved in with Bobby, the two of them had a thing going on for years, everyone knew though they didn't talk about it, it was the worst kept secret ever. **

**Dean&His family and Sammy and his babygirl spend every Christmas with Bobby and Ellen. A Real Family Christmas, something that none of the Adults had really had growing up.**

**So like a fairytale I suppose its safe to say, that the Winchesters(ALL OF THEM) Lived Happily Ever After.**

**THE END?**

**DEAN: Woah...That was Pretty Cool. I was Right Brainy Chicks ARE hot.**

**SAM: -Eye Rolls- Not again. Dean you don't need to past on the flattery you already had her.**

**DEAN: Blah Blah Blah Sammy. You suck. You're no fun.**

**SAM: ANYONE WANNA BUY A SLIGHTLY USED BROTHER?**

**ME: -Tugs Dean Off Towards The Bedroom- Bad Sammy! No Selling Dean! And he's not slightly used...I used him reallllllll good.**

**DEAN: -Laughing- Don't Wait Up Sammy!**

**Let me know if you want a Sequel. I may actually have one in me.**

**LATER DAYS!**


End file.
